Warrior
by Snowflight
Summary: "A single warrior from another Clan impacted me greatly. For it was not love that tied me with her, but her wisdom and her prophecy, which ultimately killed my love."
1. Books

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	2. Prologue

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	3. Chapter 1

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	4. Chapter 2

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	5. Chapter 3

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	6. Chapter 4

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	7. Chapter 5

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	8. Chapter 6

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	9. Chapter 7

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	10. Chapter 8

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	11. Chapter 9

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	12. Chapter 10

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	13. Epilogue

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	14. Read more

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


End file.
